1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a rotating switch mechanism capable of switching by a rotating operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as digital cameras are generally equipped with a rotating switch mechanism capable of switching a plurality of preset shooting modes by rotating a rotating operation part rotatably provided with a housing. In these electronic devices, only one rotating operation part of the rotating switch mechanism has a function of switching a plurality of preset shooting modes. Therefore, these electronic devices can be further downsized and improved in terms of usability.
However, the rotating operation part of the rotating switch mechanism is often rotated accidentally when the electronic device is carried in a bag, a pocket, or the like in a non-operating state (power-off).
If a rotating switch mechanism is provided in order to switch a plurality of shooting modes, this may trigger a shooting in an unintended shooting mode.
Therefore, in order to provide a locking mechanism, configured to lock a rotation of a rotating operation part by inserting a part of an indicator slidably provided on a housing into a locking groove provided on a rotating operation part by the pressure of an elastic member when the electronic device is in the non-operating state (power-off), a rotating switch mechanism has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-170494 (Patent Document 1). In such a conventional electronic device, the rotation of the rotating operation part can be locked by simply pressing the switching member into the non-operating state (power-off). Thus, unintentional rotation of the rotating operation part can be prevented, and usability of the electronic device can be improved.